


At last

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Reminiscing, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: Maggie takes a deep breath, looking back into Alex’s eyes. How come the pull is still there? Faint, but undeniable, buzzing and frizzling like an old radio seeking and finding connection. A year with Alex and it had changed everything. Numerous times in her life, a whole year was all it took to change the course of her future. She just didn’t think Alex would be back to strike her once more.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 32
Kudos: 173
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	At last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thelxiope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelxiope/gifts).



> This is for Thelxiope, I hope you enjoy this. Happy holidays! 
> 
> For the rest of you as well! I thank you all for being the amazing fandom that we are.

The evening is set, the sun went down a few hours ago right when the ceremony started as it always does when winter is settled in. Maggie pulls the tie a bit off her neck, missing her regular button shirt and leather jacket or even her old mentor’s trench coat. But this isn’t like any other night. Today her newest rookies graduated and that means she had to wear the official attire. 

That also means she couldn’t be prouder of the newest members of the NCPD. Even if she has to wear the stupid hat. 

Looking out the window out of the ballroom, Maggie smiles faintly at the snowflakes falling down the dark sky. Despite everything, she still has good memories of her childhood playing in the snow of her backyard in Blue Springs. Lying down, feeling the cold as she did angels. Snow balls fights with her cousins. Playing hockey on the makeshift ice her dad would make. So many people on Christmas’s night and yet, only one of them was there for her the very last day she was a Rodas. 

Shaking her head off the memories, Maggie focus on the present and the Christmas lights shining off the row of small shops on the other side of the street. Swallowing the rest of her champagne, she recognizes the shadow behind her through the window. 

‘’Commissioner Sawyer.’’ the tall woman welcomes her with a sly grin on her red lips. 

Maggie smiles back with a tip of her hat. 

‘’Mayor Luthor, a pleasure as always. Thank you for the increase of our budget this year.’’ Maggie says with a hint of sarcasm and sincerity at once ‘’And for this fantastic champagne.’’ 

Lena chuckles, raising her glass in time with an eyebrow. 

‘’Anything for our officers, Commissioner. You must be proud.’’ she tells her, looking around the room. 

Maggie looks over the twenty or so graduates. They all wear excited smiles, the chandelier from the ceiling making their eyes shine in pride and relief, some parents never taking off their hands off their shoulders. She remembers her aunt doing the same, she remembers wishing her father would be there, proud and sorry. 

‘’I am. The rookies are very smart and compassionate while remaining objective. They’ll be a great generation of cops.’’ Maggie says, looking back to Lena and her curious green eyes. 

She could almost hear the silent question. She waits until the mayor voice it out loud. 

‘’Are you nervous to see her? It’s been what... 20 years or so?’’ Lena observes carefully. 

Maggie’s smile widens in nerves, her eyes avoiding the crowd and the woman in front of her. 

‘’More or so.’’ she admits ‘’Kind of inevitable with her son being my best rookie.’’ 

Lena smiles empathically, reaching out to a waiter, grabbing two flutes of champagne. Maggie accepts the drink gratefully, glancing at a beaming young man with dark hair and blue eyes. 

‘’Sure you’re not biased here?’’ Lena asks with a knowing smirk. 

Maggie chuckles softly as Daniel Danvers hugs fiercely his best friend, Isaac, Lena’s son. 

‘’More like the others had a disadvantage. Not all kids get to learn Krav Maga as soon as they can walk.’’ Maggie jokes. 

Lena laughs, agreeing. Being beckoned by Isaac, she looks back towards Maggie. 

‘’I’m being summoned. Let’s catch up soon around stronger drinks, Commissioner.’’ Lena offers with mischief in her eyes. 

‘’I have the perfect whiskey in the drawer in my office’’ Maggie winks and nods in response. 

‘’I love what you do with that budget.’’ Lena points at her ‘’Keep up the great work, Sawyer. I’ll see you soon.’’ 

Maggie tips her hat again, making the mayor rolls her eyes before walking with grace on her heels. Maggie envy the strength still at her age. With her bad leg, she can’t wear high heels anymore. She always preferred her solid boots anyway. 

Walking towards the immense table of food, she comes to grab a piece of shrimp when someone bumps into her, their glass of red wine landing on her official white shirt. Gasping out of surprise by the wet liquid, Maggie lifts her hands up as a tall figure takes a step back with a gasp of their own. 

‘’Oh my God, I’m so sorry!’’ the woman exclaims as she leans over a dining table to pull a cloth from under the plate, glass and utensils without having them moving. 

Maggie’s annoyance shift to being impressed as she watches the light curls around the auburn-hair of the woman in the silver dress. Her heart halts, before literally melting as the embarrassed and insanely gorgeous woman comes back to her, messily patting the growing stain of wine on her chest. 

The commissioner can’t even talk, doesn’t even know If the world keeps spinning around them as she grabs the hands of the clumsy-yet skilled woman. She clears her throat, stroking her thumb on her pale palm until big familiar eyes look up to her in shock. 

‘’Maggie?’’ she softly gasps, hazel orbs boring into chocolate one. 

‘’You’re lucky it’s you, otherwise…’’ Maggie trails with a smirk, tipping her head to the side as she takes off her hat, putting it on the nearby table as she grabs the cloth from Alex’s hands ‘’Did you do this on purpose, Danvers?’’ 

‘’I would never.’’ Alex giggles nervously before shaking her head, her jaw length curls following the movement as she twists her fingers together. ‘’I... Shoot, Mags.’’ 

Maggie’s eyebrows almost reach her hairline as she chuckles. 

‘’Shoot? Wow, having a kid really changed you.’’ she jokes as Alex blushes, pushing back her black squared glasses. 

Maggie bites down her lip at the movement, a warmth tingling in her stomach, tenderness mixing up with undeniable attraction. The wine is forgotten fast, her movement stalled, not able to take her eyes off Alex Danvers. She is thankful for a rookie coming to interrupt her blazing thoughts. 

‘’Mom, you might want to... what happened here?’’ Daniel asks, frowning before understanding ‘’Oh no, commissioner, I apologize for my mother, I swear I’m not this clumsy.’’ the 24-year-old man rambles nervously. 

‘’Hey I am not that bad. No need to throw me under the bus.’’ Alex retorts, slapping softly her son’s shoulder with the back of her hand before rubbing his jacket, making sure no wrinkles remain on his sharp uniform. 

Maggie laughs quietly at the situation, the Danvers lock in a silent glance war. It feels surreal to stand here with Alex Danvers and her grown up son. How come 20 years had passed already? And how the woman never looked this beautiful? 

‘’It’s okay, kid. Accidents happens, especially when your mom and wine is involved.’’ Maggie manages to joke, pushing back memories of them fooling around, drunk in their apartment. 

Alex looks at her with a softness in her eyes that make her emotional suddenly, causing Maggie to shift her glance to Daniel. 

‘’Anyway, I’ve been keeping an eye on you, rookie. I know you’ll become an amazing cop, I’m not worried at all.’’ 

The man is beaming, wide perfect smile as he reaches out to shake her hand while Alex squeezes her boy’s neck with a pride smile. 

‘’I’m just grateful to learn everything from you, ma’am.’’ he says, his blue eyes shining in excitement for the future. 

Maggie smiles and shakes her head, clapping the kid on his elbow, disliking that he is already taller than her. 

‘’Alright, drop the ma’am, go back celebrating with your friends.’’ 

‘’Wait, do you want to join us for dinner?’’ Daniel suggests kindly. 

‘’Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose on family time.’’ Maggie cut in, feeling uneasy at the idea to spend the next hour sitting by Alex’s side and her closed ones. 

‘’It’s mostly just friends. My other mom is in Africa and my aunt in Alaska.’’ Daniel reassures her, turning toward Alex ‘’Mom, she can join us, right?’’ 

Maggie gulps as she met Alex’s eyes, the woman calmer than ever, looking at her with a wishful smile. She has to look down, playing with her own large frame, a strand of dark hair falling in front of her eyes. As if hiding would protect her from the feelings overcoming her. 

‘’You are more than welcome Commissioner Sawyer.’’ Alex answers, her mouth twisting under the title. 

The hesitation makes her skin prickles, her thumb’s nail digging into her skin. She wants to run, but passing up the possibility to be a part of Alex’s world again? She’s gotten even more wise through the years and Maggie knows that despite the many adventure she’s been on, the many things she checked off her mental bucket list...reuniting with Alex is still her most cherished dream. 

‘’Well, let me clean myself up and I’ll join you guys.’’ Maggie finally decides, clearing her throat. 

The younger Danvers nods enthusiastically while Alex looks at her like she’s about to bolt any moment like a scared animal. Leaving them behind, Maggie grabs her hat and walks towards the entrance. 

Taking a deep breath, she welcomes the slightly cold air as she walks down the steps towards her cruiser. Unlocking her car, she goes to the backseat, throwing her hat on the seat and reaching toward a bag containing spare shirts. 

She hears the sound of high heels on the cement and turns around in time to catch Alex walking toward her in all her glory, the Christmas light reflecting on her dress. 

‘’Hey.’’ she breathes out, fog forming out of her mouth ‘’I didn’t mean to pressure you in here.’’ 

‘’It’s okay, Danvers.’’ Maggie reassures her softly, loosening her tie. 

Taking off her blazer, Maggie turns around as Alex speaks up again. 

‘’Is it weird that we’re doing this here?’’ she asks. 

Leaning against the car, Maggie looks over the building. A smile takes over her lips at the memories of the belated Valentine prom she organized here barely a few months into her relationship with Alex. Come to think of it, they hadn’t been together long, but how come she was so sure of the woman being the love of her life? 

She guesses that when you know, you know. 

_She knows._

‘’I suggested the place, Danvers.’’ Maggie smirks, tipping her head and searching Alex’s eyes through the rim of her glasses. 

Alex scoffs softly, taking a step forward, never taking her eyes off Maggie’s. Maggie doesn’t mean to be coy, standing there with her hands in her pocket, tie undone and shirt ruined, but even after everything, she wants Alex to want her. 

‘’Why?’’ Alex questions again, her heels resonating in the empty street. 

‘’It’s a good place to celebrate. There are good memories here.’’ Maggie shrugs, as if she isn’t thinking about them feeding each other, spilling drinks down their chin and cleaning it up with their mouth. The amazing night spent on a couch making love to each other and being young enough to not care about their sore back ‘’Or maybe I wanted the chance to have another dance.’’ 

Alex blushes and chuckles, stopping by Maggie’s side, leaning against the car too. 

‘’Once a charmer, always a charmer.’’ 

‘’Well, you know me.’’ Maggie murmurs. 

Alex looks down her lips and hums before reaching to undo the button of Maggie’s shirt. 

‘’You always keep a spare.’’ she notes. 

Maggie’s heart is pounding like a jack hammer, Alex’s fingertips grazing the skin of her sternum and frowning adorably and sexily as she concentrates on the task. 

‘’Yeah, well, we never know when the day is about to get messy.’’ Maggie replies with complicity as she takes off her shirt, the cold burning her skin as she stands in her tank top. ‘’Was that your plan all along? Get me to undress?’’ 

She swirls the new shirt around her shoulders, rushing to button them. Alex leans in, rubbing the material of her collar with a playful smirk. 

‘’Hmm, was the lipstick from last night hard to remove?’’ Alex asks with a sly grin. 

Maggie laughs as she puts back her blazer and tie. 

‘’The cleaner guy seemed very impressed by that and did an impeccable job.’’ 

‘’I told you to send me the bill.’’ Alex says in her ear, shaking her head, playing with Maggie’s tie. 

Their hips are flushed and Maggie has to bit back a moan. 

‘’And I told you that the orgasm that followed was more than enough payment.’’ Maggie replies, grimacing at the way it sounds. 

Alex’s laugh reaches her ears, making her open her eyes again. 

‘’You sure about that? Seems I have more to make up for now.’’ Alex points out to the ruined shirt on the backseat. 

Maggie takes a step back, pushing Alex back a bit with a hand on her hip. Alex grabs that wrist, stroking her pulse there. 

‘’Danvers, your kid is right here.’’ Maggie says, chin pointing towards the window. 

The crowd is chatting and still drinking, Daniel nowhere in sight but Alex sighs and pulls back anyway with a patient smile. 

‘’Speaking of, when am I going to officially meet your family? When are you going to tell them?’’ Maggie asks, trying to not let insecurity show. 

Alex looks over the window before shifting her gaze back to Maggie, pushing her loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

‘’Well, tonight is about Danny. You free next Sunday?’’ 

‘’Christmas day? I can be.’’ Maggie thinks out loud, knowing that a few guys at the precinct owe her. 

‘’Good. Comes over for brunch. I’ll introduce you. Again.’’ Alex says with a beaming smile. 

Maggie feels her heart lighten up as if her body is about to fly from the pure happiness she’s feeling. They both look up as the snow keeps falling between and around them, light and soft. Some snowflakes lands on Alex’s eyelashes. 

‘’You know what this reminds me of?’’ Alex asks with a smile and bright eyes ‘’The day we met again.’’ 

_The broken ice is_ _crunching_ _under her boot and the sun is high and blinding, making_ _the_ _air even colder, the wind sharper. Maggie_ _knows it would have been best to skip her morning_ _walk_ _after the impromptu_ _snowfall last night,_ _but it is best for her leg to stretch fully_ _and not walking_ _would make it hurt and would frustrate her to no end before_ _nightfall_ _._ _But now, she’s starting to regret it_ _, clenching her teeth through the_ _cold._

_Her turtleneck, tan fisherman jumpsuit and wool hat apparently isn’t enough and Maggie would have turn back already if she wasn’t so stubborn. She wants to keep her routine going, thinking about her dog Bella currently having surgery. She worries but she knows her dog is a fighter. She remembers how empty she felt a decade ago but how Bella, shortly arriving into her life, pushed her through physical therapy._

_She practically owned her_ _her_ _life so for Bella's sake and her own, she walks every day, today being no exception._

_Focusing_ _o_ _n her breathing and_ _the horizon, her eyes catches the sight of a woman jogging in_ _a complete yoga gear. Maggie_ _exhales the jealousy and_ _enjoys instead the_ _jogger's_ _athletic_ _and lean body_ _._

_She sighs, thinking about how long it’s been since she last asked a woman out, yet alone flirted with one ever since her divorce, due to her lack of ability to let her wife in after the incident. Shaking off the deprecating thoughts, Maggie thinks about how her life is good at the moment. She has Bella, she’s commissioner of her own precinct and the new batch of trainees seem promising._

_Nodding, satisfied at her ability to stay positive, she watches the woman jog with ease despite the calculated breathing and crinkle. Her smile almost drops as the familiar legs get closer, shifting her gaze to the even more familiar auburn hair._

_It couldn’t be_ _, Maggie thinks, not after 20 years._

_Hesitating between wanting to catch up or downright avoid her ex, Maggie try to turn around. Her foot slip, making her miss her step and chokes out a yell of pain as she feels her prosthetic leg twists and slips off._

_“_ _Oh God, are you okay?” Maggie hears through her strings of curses against herself, her stupid leg and the universe._ _“Hey, let me help you.”_

_Her voice, her hands on hers, her red nose right in front of her. Maggie lifts her eyes hesitantly, her heart stammering at the hazel eyes looking back at her. She hadn’t change one bit. The fact somehow surprises her. All she had were memories and old photographs she hadn’t looked at for years. With time, Alex became a ghost, a forgotten dream and now here she is standing in front of her._

_Maggie sees the shock on Alex’s face as she takes a step back and forward at the same time, clearly not knowing how to proceed._

_“Maggie.” Alex simply breathes out._

_Blinking back tears of cold, pain and disbelief, Maggie let herself be pulled up, falling back into Alex Danvers’ gravity in matters of second. Twenty years had passed and it shows. In the lines by Alex’s eyes, the squared glasses on the tip of her nose but her eyes still hold that glint of smart, her guard letting go like it used to do in front of someone familiar, of someone she loves._

_Maggie shakes her head at the thought. It’s been so long. It’s crazy but a part of Maggie somehow thought along the years that Alex had forgotten her. She was just a speckle of her life after all._

_Struggling to stand on one leg despite the years of training and yoga, Maggie staggers forward and Alex thankfully catches her._

_“Oh my God, Maggie. Your leg!” Alex exclaims, horrified but calm._

_Maggie looks down at the bent form in her pant leg and sigh, closing her eyes._

_“My leg is fine, don’t worry about it.” Maggie mutters, feeling the cold slips around her knee._

_“_ _I know it’s been a while since I went to medical school but…”_

_“It isn’t my real leg, Alex.” Maggie cut her off, not able to hold it in any longer “I slipped on the ice and turned my feet so my prosthetic took off.”_

_She avoids her ex's eyes and waits for the humiliation but only feels defensive. Remembering there's nothing to be ashamed of, she shifts her gaze back from the snow to Alex’s shocked but quiet lips. Alex clears her throat and sign toward a nearby bench._

_Maggie starts to throttle toward the bench covered of snow with Alex’s arms around her, strongly supporting her. Dusting off the snow, Alex helps her sit and take a seat by her side._

_‘’Um, are you okay? Does it hurt?’’ she asks, biting down her lip with nerves and concern._

_Maggie looks away, closing her eyes, focusing on massaging her knee. She hates how awkward this is._

_‘’It’s...the cold, I shouldn’t have gone out this morning but it’ll be fine.’’ Maggie reassures gruffly._

_She sees from the corner of her eyes Alex rubbing her hands together, pressing them between her thighs to warm them up. She inspects the crop cut, the wind flowing through the longer part of her hair on top of her head. Maggie hides her small smile, thinking how beautiful Alex looks, this confident. The redness on her ears and cheeks recalls Maggie how cold the California girl gets during Winter._

_‘’So, um, how have you been?’’ Alex asks slowly, their eyes meeting accidentally but not able to look away once they did._

_Maggie struggles to swallow, wishing Bella was here, sitting on her frozen foot to reassure her._

_‘’You want to you know about my leg?’’ Maggie rectifies a bit curtly._

_‘’No! Well, yes of course.’’ Alex almost jumps, shaking her head ‘’But I mostly want to know how you are.’’_

_Maggie’s shoulders sag at the softness in her ex’s voice. She remains silent, honestly not knowing what to tell her. She simply shifts her gaze from Alex to the frozen park, amazed that they’re meeting here where they used to jog together, competing, pushing each other and stealing a few kisses._

_“I’m good. My career is doing well, I’m proud of my work. I got good_ _friends,_ _life is busy.’’ Maggie answers briefly, trying to push away the past she took so long to stop thinking of. ‘_ _’You?’’_

_She can’t even look at Alex. She wants to hear it all but right now, she is a bit overwhelmed and her stupid leg won’t stop hurting. The wind is picking up with even more aggressivity, the snow smacking her cheeks._

_“Same.’’ Alex answers softly before clearing her throat, putting her hand briefly on Maggie’s as she stalls her massage. “Um, listen, it’s getting really cold and because of the ice there isn’t any taxi on the road. Is there someone I can call?’’_

_Maggie takes a deep breath, looking back into Alex’s eyes. How come the pull is still there? Faint, but undeniable, buzzing and frizzling like an old radio seeking and finding connection. A year with Alex and it had changed everything. Numerous times in her life, a whole year was all it took to change the course of her future. She just didn’t think Alex would be back to strike her once more._

_‘”No_ _, I’m... I’m on my own.’’ Maggie finally answers, slowly standing up ‘’I just needed a moment.’’_

_“Do you live nearby?” Alex asks, standing up as well, her hand still around Maggie’s bicep. “Look, I know it’s been a while and I’d love for a chance to catch up with you but for now, can I just walk you home. Please?” Alex offers, shrugging softly, voice pleading and just as lovely and caring as Maggie remember._

_Sighing, she wants to keep her walls up but she knows she won’t be able to get home in this state and this weather. She feels her resolve crumble like a house of cards._

_“Fine, put the doggy eyes away, they won’t work on me I got years of practice with my Pitbull Terrier.’’ Maggie grumbles as she sides steps with Alex rushing after her._

_They both bow their head to avoid the icy wind and Maggie knows that despite the planet's_ _ever-changing_ _condition, this kind of storm in National City isn’t normal._

_“You finally got a dog?” Alex nearly shouts in her ear as they walk slowly toward the sidewalk leading to the boulevard._

_“Yes. Her name is Bella. She usually comes with me on my morning walk.” Maggie says, not able to help herself, her fingers finding a bit of warmth on Alex’s stomach, her nose near the smooth skin of her neck._

_Alex shivers and_ _Maggie_ _thinks it’s because of the chilly air. Her training gear, as effective as it is in the cold, is getting useless in this type of weather._

_“Where is she?” Alex wonders, pulling Maggie closer by the waist, encouraging her to lean on her._

_They stop on the corner of the street and immediately keep walking, realizing there’s no living soul braving the current storm. Maggie can see her loft a block away and try to speed their process without toppling them over._

_“Having surgery. She trapped her paw in a gate. Tomorrow morning she’ll have one less leg. Like me.” Maggie mutters sarcastically, though she is worried sick, hoping her baby will be okay._

_She leans over the brick wall by the front door and sigh, her knee throbbing painfully. Alex stops in front of her with her arms lingering between them, ready to catch her. Maggie breathes deeply, taking in Alex’s frown, glasses sliding down her red nose. So beautiful, she thinks._

_“Want to tell me what happened?” Alex risks questioning._

_Blaming her thoughts on the lack of oxygen, Maggie shakes her head and jumps toward the door, retrieving her key._

_“A decade ago, when I was still Captain, I was leading an operation on a warehouse we had staked out for weeks. It was a smuggling op of alien kids. The team went in but they were caught under fire. A rookie made the mistake of going in without backup.” Maggie explains methodically, opening the door for Alex, the woman helping her step into the lobby “The whole thing was my fault, I went in and got the rookie out, but I caught a bullet just below the knee. The medics couldn’t go in until the threat was neutralized. I_ _bled_ _out and lost my leg.”_

_Maggie avoids Alex’s eyes, scanning the board on the elevator announcing some technical problem. Damn storm, she groans under her breath as she hops towards the door leading to the stairs._

_“You’re a hero.” Alex says, groaning, practically carrying Maggie’s weight._

_“Just doing my job, Danvers.” Maggie scoffs, remembering the long session of therapy it took to forgive herself for the massive screw up._

_Alex takes a break, propping Maggie on the wall, her shoulder still under her own. Their faces were close and Maggie could see the green speckle in her eyes under the neon’s light._

_“It’s more than that. You always did more than your job.” Alex replies, before looking away to look up the stairs “Please tell me you’re not living on the last floor.”_

_Maggie takes a moment to answer, touched that Alex still thinks the best of her._

_“Just one more floor.” Maggie whispers before they start climbing again “Well that was the old days. Now I’m stuck behind my desk.”_

_They both groan and drop down, sitting on the last step, trying to catch their breath. Alex shakes her head, nudging Maggie’s shoulder._

_“I know for a certainty you don’t stay behind your desk.”_

_Maggie raises an eyebrow at her statement._

_“My...my son started his training at your precinct, he’s very impressed with your career. And I know you’re participating closely.”_

_Maggie chuckles briefly, the overwhelming sensation breaking the dam and lowering her guard._

_“You knew? Is that why you come in so often to bring him lunch?” Maggie asks, enjoying the blush on Alex’s neck. It’s like a sweet revenge for all those times she saw Alex walking into her precinct and she stayed in her office to avoid her. “You’re embarrassing the kid you know?”_

_“I’ve been embarrassing him since he’s four. I think he’ll survive.” Alex replies with a shy grin, looking at her from the corner of her eyes._

_Maggie couldn’t help but smile, her first real smile of the day. She’s relieved to find out that Alex is somehow still the same dork from all those years ago._

_“Don’t tell me you were that kind of mom?” She jokes “Cheered the loudest at his football games?”_

_“Definitely.” Alex nods with a half-_ _sheepish_ _, half-proud smile._

_Maggie takes in the pride, the happiness of the memories displaying on_ _Alex’s_ _face and she knows she couldn’t have taking that from Alex all those years ago._

_“So, I was right.That you’d become a great mom.” Maggie says softly, tipping her head to the side when Alex looks up promptly, eyes wide, surprised with a spark of hurt._

_The intensity make her shiver and Maggie is almost grateful for the sudden power cut. Maggie groans out of frustration as her hands fumble to find Alex’s. She feels the woman stands up, breaking the silence by clearing her throat as the emergency red neon flicker to life._

_“You’re still cold. You_ _gotta_ _have a change of clothes.” Alex points out “I’d carry you but my back won’t get us far.”_

_Maggie can see the out, the vulnerability and the joke leaving a sour taste on her lips. Maggie nods and decides to let it go, realizing that perhaps Alex is as overwhelmed as her._

_“All the training and years of being a badass in the field finally catching up to you, huh?” she decides to tease._

_Alex rolls her eyes playfully, nonetheless grateful for the distraction as she circles Maggie’s wrist once more and kicks the door open._

_“I’m not much of a badass anymore.” she comments, scoffing at the doubtful glare Maggie send her “It’s true. I stayed at the DEO as long as I could to leave it in good hands. Vasquez is doing an amazing job.”_

_Maggie is somehow surprised by the information. She always had a feeling that Alex would never leave the DEO. Just like_ _J’onn_ _, she is a pillar of the organization and made it a much safer place. A place of good. She is so proud of her._

_“When did you stepped down?” she asks as they arrive in front of her loft._

_“When my son was ten, his mother and I separated. She pursued her dream job in Africa and I wanted to make sure Danny had a present mother. I’m now head of the department of development at_ _Lcorp_ _and work mostly in the lab with Lena’s son, Isaac.”_

_Maggie smiles at Alex over her shoulder as they cross the threshold, happy that Alex has rekindle with her passion for science. She knows Isaac. Tall, dark and handsome, coming at the precinct to pick Daniel up more than once._

_Alex finally let Maggie go as she grabs her cane and walks towards the couch, taking off her hat in the process. Despite the lack of electricity, there’s still light coming from the wall of windows. Maggie pauses, looking back at Alex, the woman gaping with awe at the pool table in the middle of the loft._

_“Did you get any better?” Alex asks with a fond smile, her hand stroking the brown wood reverently._

_Maggie struggles to swallow, memories coming back bits by bits. She chooses to focus on the positive, on_ _their_ _once upon a time friendship._

_“I want to pretend that I did, but let’s just say that I got it for sentimental reason. Look closer.” Maggie offers softly._

_Alex’s eyes shift from hers to the familiar table. Maggie smiles as she watches Alex kneels, her fingertips looking for a specific engravement on the side._

_“Maggie...” she gasps, turning toward her._

_Maggie doesn’t look away, feeling her insides flame. She stills remember the celebration of their engagement with the_ _Superfriends_ _at the bar. They were drunk, so_ _so_ _in love and had joked they’d steal the pool table one day to put it in their house so they could finally make love on it, like they’ve been dreaming of it. Alex had asked Maggie to be on_ _lookout_ _while she kneeled to engrave their initials with her army knife. Eventually, Kara had taken pity on the drunken mess they were and had engrave the wood with her heat vision._

_A+M forever_

_“_ _M’gann_ _called me 13 years ago to catch up and she told me the bar was closing. I... I don’t know why I couldn’t resist taking a look. I saw that everything was up to grab, so I bought it.” she resumes simply, her heart beating in her throat._

_Her wife hadn’t appreciated the old dusty pool table that was taking up the whole basement, but she had understood the sentiment behind it, though she never asked about the story. Her wife had known not to question things she wouldn’t like the answers to._

_“I went to buy it.” Alex confesses with a wet chuckle and a shrug “But I was too late. I don’t know why it took me a while to not be upset about it.”_

_I don’t know why,_ _they both said. Maggie have a feeling that she knew why, but it couldn’t be. Not after so long right?”_

_The wind is loud against the building, shaking the windows noisily. The storm is raging and the streets are almost becoming_ _nonexistent under the snow. Gulping and walking around the couch, Maggie lets herself fall with a sigh. Undoing her clasp, she brings down the suspenders and moans in relief, her prosthetic ceasing to put pressure on her leg anymore._ _She takes it off and rest it against the coffee table._

_She hears Alex behind her, a chime of her phone requiring her attention. Closing her eyes, Maggie starts massaging her leg clumsily, not able to focus, the cold still flowing in the room. Usually when it gets this bad, she goes see a specialist, but there is no way she’s going back out there._

_“I just got a text from Vasquez. Kara is fighting off an alien that is causing the storm. The whole city is on lockdown.” Alex informs her, coming around to face her._

_Maggie slowly opens her eyes and see the conflict in Alex’s eyes. Her hair is askew as well as her glasses and she could see in her body language that she didn’t want to leave._

_“Do you want me to go?” Alex asks still._

_The words burn her and she takes a moment to relish the feeling of Alex Danvers wanting to be in the same room as her._

_“You can stay.” she replies just as small and vulnerable “Besides, with the storm and the blackout, it’s not safe out.”_

_Alex nods and looks around, trying to occupy herself. She settles herself on starting a fire in the hope to warm them up. Maggie winces at the sensitive nerves on her skin. Done with her task, Alex comes back to Maggie and kneels in front of her._

_“Still hurting? You want me to help you with that?” Alex offers kindly._

_Maggie inhales deeply, wanting to refuse right away, but Alex’s eyes are honest, worried and almost pleading. She can only nod timidly before Alex slowly drift her hands up around her knee. Maggie leans her head back against the couch and closes her eyes, moaning as Alex’s fingers get to work, reviving and releasing the pain._

_Her hands are as calloused as she remembered, not afraid to loosen her nerves with deep strokes. Maggie opens her eyes, meeting Alex’s hazel blown pupils. The sight is erotic in a way it shouldn’t be, but Maggie hasn’t been_ _intimate_ _in so long. Alex is familiar and new at the same time, a comfort that gives her a sentiment of safety. Maggie only has one truth in mind that she can’t help but say out loud._

_“I’ve missed your hands, your touch. I’ve missed you, Alex.”_

_She’s surprised with herself but Alex is even more, breathing through her nose as her hands still on her leg. There is something on Alex’s mind too and Maggie waits for the moment she’ll break the silence._

_“I’ll never regret adopting Danny.” Alex starts slowly ‘'But...I do regret not having you in my life all those years.”_

_The air inflates in her lungs, causing her heart to crash against her ribs. Maggie swallows heavily, shaking her head. She almost regrets being honest with Alex_ _, not knowing if she is ready for them to get real, to say all they have to say._

_“I couldn’t have stayed, Alex.” she murmurs._

_“I know. I wouldn’t have asked.” Alex replies, looking down at her leg, continuing her massage._

_“Good. Because I probably would have said yes.” Maggie confesses, thinking back of the few years after their break up, how she wanted to seek out to her ex-fiancée._

_“What?” Alex says confused and shocked, lifting her head._

_Maggie half-shrugs, wanting to reach out to push_ _Alex’s_ _strand of hair away from her eyes. She keeps her hands on her lap, smiling sadly at the woman in front of her._

_“I mean, I was never able to see myself as a mother but still being a part of your life, watching you be happy, being a family with someone else...it would have killed me but I would have done it.” Maggie admits, scoffing at herself, hoping she doesn’t sound as pathetic as she feels._

_“Mags...” Alex breathes out, her fingertips finding Maggie’s._

_“Don’t get me wrong, Alex. I’ve lived a good life.” Maggie rectifies with a wet chuckle “I met amazing people, I build myself a family of friends that I trust, I fell in love again and eventually got married.” Maggie says, taking a deep breath “But I never stopped asking myself what it would have been like if we had the life we planned together.”_

_She wants to look away, but she can’t. It’s been so long since she had the chance to truly look at the woman she was supposed to marry. Alex’s shoulders fall as she exhales and straighten her spine._

_“Same.” she breathes out, nodding a couple of times with tears in her eyes._

_“Yeah?” Maggie asks, raising her eyebrows in disbelief._

_Alex had been so convinced back then. Tortured yes, but had made the choice anyway. Alex stands up, sitting down on the couch, facing Maggie, their knees grazing._

_“Yes, Maggie. Loving you...despite the things I said back then, the things I did... I always knew you’d be a part of me. And I expected my feelings for you to fade someday you know, to hurt a little less. But they never did.” Alex says softly, squeezing Maggie’s fingers “Once I referred to you as a wound, a scar, but you’re not. You’re the reason I knew love. You opened my heart and flood it with love and I eventually understood that it wasn’t a wound, it was the most beautiful gift I was given.” Alex smiles sadly, wiping her tears “I just wish I had given you more.”_

_Maggie shakes her head and hold onto Alex’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Looking down at their skin meeting and burning, she smiles before lifting her free hand to wipe Alex’s remaining tears._

_“Alex, I... I was hurt. I was angry for a long time. Being in love with you felt as if I was truly in love for the first and last time.” she tells her, struggling to get the words out “But ultimately, I chose to focus on the good that came from having you in my life, from our relationship. It wasn’t always easy, but your love... is pure and immense. All I know is that Daniel was lucky to have you as his mother.” Maggie assures with a smile that brings out her dimples._

_Alex’s body tremble as she takes a deep breath to push away the sadness, the heaviness of this moment. She reaches up to Maggie, her thumb tracing the lines by her chocolate eyes._

_“I wish I had been there for you. I wish I had been there to see those form.” she whispers._

_Maggie blinks back the tears and tip her head to the side to kiss Alex’s palm._

_“We’re old, Danvers.” she says with a grin, resting her head against the couch once more._

_Alex laughs, leaning forward and Maggie can’t believe how easy it is to fall back into their old banter, their honesty. She can’t stop looking at her from the corner of her eyes. She imagined this more than once, alone or not in her bed, dreaming of Alex leaning over her with this very gracious smile and shining eyes._

_“Not that old, come on.” Alex refutes, teasingly._

_“I got grey hair.” Maggie replies with a smirk, looking down at her hair cut just over her shoulders._

_“You’re rocking them.” Alex assures, hesitantly threading her fingers through Maggie’s hair._

_Maggie almost feels hypnotized, shuddering under Alex’s touch. No one had ever touched her hair like Alex did._

_“Shush.” she can only say, her skin blazing between the chill of the windows and the warmth of the fireplace._

_The couch squeak under them as Alex moves to sit more comfortably, getting closer to Maggie in the process._

_“I’m serious. You’re as beautiful as I remember.” she whispers with nothing but sincerity and happiness in her eyes._

_Maggie feels seen, she feels heard, feels full in a way she hasn’t been in a long time. Alex’s proximity makes her body tremble but her hands confident as she rubs Alex’s thigh softly._

_“Alex?” she murmurs, eyes searching her whole face for_ _signs_ _of discomfort._

_“Hmm?” Alex hums, looking down at Maggie’s lips._

_“Would it be strange if I kissed you?” Maggie have the courage to ask._

_Alex shakes her head but before Maggie can feel the burn of rejection, Alex smiles, leaning forward to rest her forehead against hers._

_“I’ve been waiting,_ _dreaming,_ _a long time to feel your lips against mine again.” Alex exhales on Maggie’s mouth._

_Something snaps softly in Maggie. Like someone pinching the cord of a guitar, like the shift of the speed in a car and like the final piece of a puzzle being put in place. Her nose pushes Alex’s out of the way as their lips meet hesitantly, being strangers for a fraction of a second before recognizing themselves._

_She feels herself flare, her body belonging to her again, all warmth and free and heavy at the same time. She’s grateful for Alex’s hands on her back and waist, pulling her in as their mouth open, letting out a high moan of coming home._

_Maggie let out a cry she didn’t know she was holding in for years, her tongue lingering on Alex’s soft and pink lips, inhaling her scent, her taste like a thirsty and lost soul in the desert. Alex pulls back, causing her to blink, fingertips gripping her jaw._

_“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Alex asks, breathless._

_“No, no, you’re good, I just. I haven’t been_ _intimate_ _in so long. It drifted my ex-wife and I apart, I couldn’t let anyone in, I...” Maggie rambles before shutting up, embarrassed._

_Alex lifts her chin, patient and beautiful, her other hand playing with her hair._

_“Maggie, we don’t have to do anything. Just holding you makes me happy and even if you don’t want that, that’s okay.” she reassures._

_Maggie shakes her head, pulling Alex closer as she searches the words in her mind._

_“No, I want to. I want to so bad. I’ve never wanted...I want you, Alex. I want your hands on me, I want you to make me feel good, to make love to me.”_

_She isn’t stupid anymore. She isn’t young enough to withhold the truth. She has always wanted Alex and even if life had other plans for them, she intends to go after what she wants this time without holding back._

_Alex seems to struggle with her emotions as well, gulping and tracing every_ _line_ _on_ _Maggie’s_ _face._

_“I want that too. We’ll go slow.” she promises._

_Maggie can’t figure why she trusts Alex so deeply after years of not seeing, not knowing the woman. But one look at her and she knew she was still one and the same. She starts to panic, thinking about her own body and how it changed from the times she was 30 and at the peak of her strength and health._

_“I just_ _gotta_ _warn you about my leg.” Maggie breathes out, pointing down “It stops below the knee, its ugly and...”_

_“Maggie.” Alex says, trying to get attention._

_“Just don’t_ _look_ _at me with pity. Look at me like you always have.” Maggie half-orders, half-requests._

_Alex smiles, stroking her cheeks and her wrinkles. She drops a kiss on her forehead, her chin, her sternum and stands up to kneel back in front of Maggie. Asking for consent with her eyes, Alex wait for the shy nod of her head before taking off the still rigid and cold material of her pants._

_Once it’s off, Maggie hold in her breath as Alex takes in her long boxer brief that ends mid-thigh. Her thumb traces the length of her leg as she bends down and kiss the scarred skin just above her knee. Maggie closes her eyes, relieved tears falling down as she threads her fingers in Alex’s short hair._

_She feels the woman’s lips on her wrists, her forearms, her shoulders then her neck. Alex rests her face there and Maggie can only hold her closer, kissing her temple and her cheeks, thanking her for her grace, her understanding, for caring and mostly for coming back into her life._

_“Maggie, you’re just as strong, as stubborn and as beautiful as you’ve always been. I couldn’t look at you any other way.” she murmurs in her ear._

_Maggie nods slowly, dropping an open mouth kiss on Alex’s collarbone. She doesn’t know yet what the future will hold for them but for now, she’ll just enjoy this moment with the woman that never quite left her heart._

Locking the car behind her, Maggie smiles at the bungalow house covered of snow and Christmas lights. She has been here before, but she feels nervous at the idea of officially meeting Alex’s family. Again. 

Walking toward the house with home baked good in hands, she grins as Daniel finishes shoveling the snow off the stairs. She is grateful for the clear path, not wanting to slip even though now she has a state-of-the-art prosthetic thank to Lcorp, well Isaac and Alex's discrete help. 

“Commissioner.” Daniel welcomes her with a giant smile, his blue eyes even more bright with the white snow falling around him. 

“Rookie.” she replies shyly. 

The young man leans on his shovel, his black hair neatly pulled back moving a bit with the soft wind. 

“Is there a reason you are here on Christmas day, ma’am?” 

“Um...” Maggie freezes, not knowing how to proceed until Daniel chuckles softly, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m just kidding, sorry I didn’t inherit the best sense of humor.” Daniel tell her with a grin. 

Maggie lets out an exhale of relief, tapping lightly on the rookie’s shoulder. He reminded her of Winn and Maggie could see how the man influenced his godson. 

“So, you know?” Maggie insists as Daniel retrieves the bag of salt, scattering salt on the pavement. 

Daniel finishes his task, propping the bag back on the balcony. The boy waves at a tall young man with tan skin standing behind the window of the living room. Maggie smiles as Daniel beams at his best friend. 

“Of course, I know. Keeping secrets disagree with my mother.” Daniel finally tell her, inviting her to follow him at the front door. 

“For how long have you known?” she asks while he waits patiently for her to walk up the few steps. 

Daniel pretends to think about it, his fists propped on his hips in a familiar manner. 

“February 15th. I got breakfast with mom and she was...let’s just say...very happy. Did you know you have singular parfum, Commissioner? It was all over the kitchen.” Daniel points out to a blushing Maggie “And when I showed up at the precinct, you were also very happy and wearing my mother’s t-shirt. Anyway, if I ever want to become a detective I need to detect, right?” 

Maggie looks down, biting down her lip, half-embarrassed, half-proud of her rookie. She looks up to Daniel who was politely trying to not laugh, but definitely proud of himself, cheeks red from the cold. 

“Hmhm.” she clears her throat “Well done, rookie. And you are okay with this? With me dating your mom?” 

“You want my blessing or something?” he frowns, teasing her “Because I think it’s a little late for that nor do I speak for my mom but honestly, my mom dating her first love and my role model, it’s pretty amazing.” 

Maggie takes a step back at that, surprised. She shakes her head and scoffs despite the sincerity in Daniel’s eyes. 

“Let’s not push it kid.” she mutters, shyly. 

Daniel frowns for real this time and Maggie couldn’t help but notice how he got this mimic from Alex. 

“You were the youngest officer that became a detective and climbed the rank by helping the alien and human communities and making this city a much safer place. You’re also the youngest female commissioner, your career is impressive and getting to learn from you is an honor.” Daniel says with a passion that could rival Kara Danvers’s. 

Maggie chuckles softly, fighting back the tears of gratitude and pure adoration for this kid. 

“I don’t know what to say, Daniel. Except you’ll become an even greater cop than I ever was. I mean it.” she responds, squeezing the young man’s bicep. 

“Let’s debate on that later.” he bows his head, sheepish “For now, I just want to thank you for making my mom happy again. She deserves it.” 

On those words, he opens the front door and Maggie is forced to get out of her head, smiling up at the now familiar minimalist décor, the Christmas tree from the living room brighten up the open floor. Maggie only sees Isaac speaking on the phone, the black-haired man smiling over at Daniel. 

“Your boyfriend looks handsome.” Maggie notes as Isaac scratches his beard, deep in thoughts. 

Daniel doesn’t answer for a second, too awestruck by the sight of the Luthor prodigy standing confidently in a navy button shirt and black slack. 

“He does.” Daniel sighs before turning toward Maggie with panicked eyes “Wait, Isaac is not my boyfriend.” 

Maggie smiles kindly as they both take off their jacket, hanging them on the rack by the door. Maggie puts down the box of cookies.

She still remembers the day Daniel knocked on the door of her office, requesting to speak with her. He had nervously and bravely came out and had asked for advices about being out and proud in the force. 

“I... I’m too nervous to ask him, okay? You’ve seen him, right?” Daniel rambles, playing with the collar of his blue shirt under his red “ugly” Christmas sweater. 

Maggie shakes her head, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“And? I’ve seen you, rookie. You’re Daniel Danvers. You’re a great guy and Isaac knows that. You guys have known each other your whole life and trust me, dating your best friend is the best feeling in the world.” Maggie replies, trying psych him up. 

Daniel seems to relax, nodding at her words. They both look up as Alex walks down the stairs in a black sparkly dress, hair slicked back like her son. Maggie knows she’s staring, but she can’t look away, adjusting her glasses as if she could get an ever better look. 

_It can’t get better than this._

“You would know about that, wouldn’t you?” Daniel whispers in her ear. 

Maggie kind of ignores him as Alex walks up to her with a bright smile, looking at her up and down. 

“Looking good, Sawyer.” she winks with confidence, then blushing, remembering the presence of her son. 

Maggie can’t help but think back of the very first time she saw Alex Danvers in a dress, spluttering a compliment. She inspects her own outfit, black turtleneck and gray pants. 

“This old thing? _You_ look amazing, Danvers.” Maggie replies, circling Alex’s waist, pulling her into a hug as Alex kiss her cheek. 

“Hey, no, that’s not the rule. There’s a mistletoe.” Daniel points out as Isaac comes back, announcing them Lena would be late. 

“Don’t push, young man.” Alex tells her son, chuckling “Kara dropped some snow in the backyard. She’ll be back in an hour with Winn and the kids if you want to prepare for the war. I’ll make more hot cocoa in the meantime.” 

Maggie raises an eyebrow at that but laugh as Daniel kiss his mom’s cheek, telling her she’s the best. Isaac rushes after him with a roll of his eyes as they both grab their coat, running through the house. 

“Kids never change.” Alex chuckles as she turns into Maggie’s arms, circling her neck. “Hey, you, merry Christmas.” 

They kiss softly and Maggie’s smile break their kiss as Alex prod her tongue with hers. 

“Merry Christmas, Danvers. This is the only reason you’d step back from war, isn’t?” Maggie jokes as she kisses the woman once more. “Or are you just respecting the mistletoe rule?” 

Alex opens her mouth but Maggie swallows any possible answers with her lips. They both moan and laugh until Alex pulls away, grabbing Maggie’s hand to lead her to the kitchen. 

“Why freeze my ass when I can be in your arms, Sawyer?” Alex asks, with joy in her eyes as she grabs two mugs from the cardboard to pour hot steaming cocoa. “And I don’t need tradition to kiss you, sexy woman.” 

Maggie smiles, almost blushing and pulls Alex back against her as they both face the window overlooking the backyard. Isaac is focused on his task, prepping perfectly rounded snow balls, having no idea that Daniel is about to sneak up on him. 

Both women laugh as Daniel hit his best friend right on the back of his head, Isaac looking up at him, betrayed. The boys start chasing each other and Maggie almost want to bet on the fight ending in a kiss, but she doesn’t want to ruin the moment, enjoying the fact that she’ll become a part of this family. 

She drinks up her hot chocolate, entertained by the two grown men’s antics, dropping in the snow to make angels before they roll over each other once more. Maggie briefly thinks back of the past to what lead to this moment right here and Maggie knows there’s only one thing left to do. 

“Alex?” 

Taking a deep breath, she feels Alex turn her head toward her. 

“Will you marry me?” Maggie asks, breathless. 

Alex freezes, slowly turning back toward Maggie with a stunned expression, holding tightly to her mug. 

“Excuse me?” 

Maggie can only smile nervously, reaching out to put both of their mugs back on the counter. She inhales and try to calm down her nerves, taking Alex’s hands in hers. 

“You heard me. It’s a long time coming, don’t you think? I love you and I’m pretty sure you love me.” she teases, tipping her head to the side “So, marry me, please.” 

Alex finally smiles, laugh falling out of her mouth, tears welling up her gorgeous eyes. She lunges forward, kissing Maggie roughly. 

“Yes, Maggie, yes.” she gasps out, kissing her again, more softly this time “A thousand times, yes.” 

Maggie feels relieved, feels light as she kisses Alex again before they pull away to laugh in happiness. She twirls Alex around and the woman squeal in response, holding onto her shoulders. 

“It’s everything I’ve ever wanted. I love you so much Maggie Sawyer.” Alex whispers emotionally, once her feet gently hit the floor. 

Maggie feels her own tears falling happily down her cheeks. She leans her forehead against Alex’s. Against her fiancée. 

“Yeah?” she still feels the urge to ask as Alex drops a kiss on her forehead, nodding. 

“Yeah. We’re getting our lifetime of firsts after all.” she smiles, happiness all over her eyes “At last.” 

**Author's Note:**

> #SanversEndgame. Forever and always.
> 
> Give me feedback. As I live for them ;)


End file.
